


I'm Gonna Be Late, Aren't I?

by goldncuffs



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldncuffs/pseuds/goldncuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely Alternate Universe, at some point between Eclipse and BD. A pushed up meeting with a friend, leading to new kitchen furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be Late, Aren't I?

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means a writer, and I have noticed I cannot write long sexy lemons at all, but I had an idea, at least it's betad. You should thank evieeden and bbbee for that. And mechanicalrain999 for letting me know what she thought, even though I ignored a few things. ;) So anything you can find on the wrong side, not their fault, and I'll just blame my word for not saving shit.
> 
> I applaude the authors that do this every week with a 10.000 words, I'm pooped after this little diddy.
> 
> Banner by _maimu_
> 
> Also I own nothing... well I have a lot of crap, except all my Rob posters and movies, not crap, but ya know the whole Twi thing... not mine.

 

  


 

**oO0Oo**

As I flew down the stairs in my not-so-graceful way, tripping and bumping my hip on the banister - how unusual - I was relieved he'd called. I would be forever grateful for the pause in the monotony of the last few weeks.

I gasped as I pulled the front door open. "God, Edward, give me a heart attack why don't you?" His answering chuckle made my girly bits tingle; worst part was he knew exactly what his laugh, smile... all the ways he was not frowning did to me. Since the end of high school and me agreeing to marry him, and him making _that_ decision, he'd smiled more, he'd laughed more.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, snapping me out of my swooning thoughts.

"Yeah, Jacob called." His answering groan had me rolling my eyes. "Edward, you trust me, remember?"

"You know I do, love... It's him I don't trust."

"Well, I think he's been doing pretty good just being my friend lately. Besides I really need a break from packing." His smirk had me worried. "I'm going to be late, aren't I?"

"Well, I did come over here to distract you for a few hours, but if you'd rather hang out with Jake, who am I to stop you?" As he was declaring this to me, he'd pushed me further into the house, all while kissing, licking and smelling my neck. My thighs bumped into the kitchen table, as my hands found the back of his neck.

"Edward, am I gonna be late?" His nod and hum had me pulling him from my neck. "Then kiss me."

He wasted no time pushing his tongue in my mouth. He tasted so sweet, his cold tongue and lips had mine tingling in response.

"Bella, you're going to be so late." I felt the rip, and as I let go of his neck, the shirt I was wearing fell to the floor. I liked that shirt, but I couldn't for the life of me care that it was ruined.

He was so lucky he didn't need to breathe; I was a panting mess trying to get enough air in my lungs. Breathing through your nose gets hard when you're almost hyperventilating - that's what he does to me, renders me breathless.

Moving his mouth from mine, he kisses my forehead and whispers, "Get your pants off," against it.

While I scramble for the button on my jeans, he gracefully pulls his own shirt off and unzips his pants. He's wearing low slung, gray chinos today. Why I notice I have no idea. I don't dwell on it for long, for all of my thoughts are now on the reddish-tinted hair trailing from his bellybutton down to his lean, uncut cock. I might have never been up close with another naked male before, but growing up in the age of the internet I was far from a visual virgin; I knew what a beautiful cock was, and that sure was a beauty.

"Bella, your pants."

"Oh... sorry." I couldn't help but let out a giggle, I'd been so busy staring at him that I'd I forgotten to get naked. Shame on me.

He chuckled again. "That is completely ok, love. I know how I dazzle you." I slapped his arm as I continued to shuffle out of my pants. "Shit, my shoes! You have yours on too."

"Don't worry about it, love, I have an idea." He grabs my hips and spins me around, gently pushing me so I'm leaning over the table. In my stupor this is also the first time I notice that we're in my Father's kitchen. In the same kitchen that my mother painted yellow twenty years ago, in the same kitchen I'd been cooking in for the last two years. And I couldn't care less.

He was pulling my panties down my legs, oh so slowly. I was a writhing panting mess and he hadn't even touched me yet.

When the panties reached my jeans bunched around my ankles, I could feel Edward's breath on the back of my thigh. We'd been having sex for a while, and this was by far the most raciest thing we'd ever done, but his breath never left my skin, it was trailing inwards. "Edward, what are you doing?" I could hear the shiver in my own voice.

"Is this ok, love? I just want to try one thing." He never gave me a chance to respond before he'd licked me, clit-to-ass.

This was a foreign feeling; the moisture mixed with the cold of his tongue was a pleasant surprise, but a surprise nonetheless. He didn't give me much time to think about it as he spread me open with his fingers and latched on to my clit and sucked. "UNNNGH." Was my very verbal and well-thought through response.

He didn't let up, he licked, nibbled and teased and spread me wider with his fingers. I could hear his deep moans and feel his mumblings against my clit. As he pushed his tongue into me and squeezed my clit with his fingers, my toes curled, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I screamed. "Edward, for a boy that's never done this before, you sure know how." He was kissing his way up my spine and he gave me a shallow bite as he reached my neck.

"That's gonna leave a mark," I mumbled into the Formica table.

"I know. But you're just so mouthwatering, I had to have a taste." He kissed me where he'd bitten me. I giggled. "And here I thought you'd just had a mouthful."

He laughed. "Thank you for letting me, I know we haven't talked about it..." he trailed off.

I lifted my head from the table and turned as much as I could with his weight still pushing me into it. "I trust you with everything I am and have. This was just a natural progression, nothing to talk about. Thank you for even wanting me in that way."

I puckered my lips and he quickly obliged me with his lips and tongue.

I pulled away. "Edward, seeing as I'm already late, and, well, you're half naked and have me bent over this table..." I wiggled my eyebrows. His smirk and wink was answer enough.

His hand left my side and soon found my opening. He gathered the moisture there and stroked his cock with it. He guided himself to my opening and pushed inside. I loved this feeling, the way he filled me, the way it felt like my body was complete.

As he grabbed my hips he started a relentless pounding, all that was heard in the small kitchen was my mewling, his groans and our flesh slapping against each other. He'd never been this rough with me before, but I loved it, I loved how far we'd come from that first night. He was pushing into me so hard and so deep I could feel the table move. He didn't stop; he just pulled my hips back to where he needed me. I tried to dig my nails into the table with no success; I just needed to hold on to something. I reached my arms backwards and grabbed his buttocks, now helping him push into me. I could feel his pelvis against my ass with every forward thrust. This was glorious; we were so doing this again.

My moans and mewls had turned into incoherent mumblings and deep gasps as I could feel him reach further into me than ever before.

"Bella, I'm so close, love... what do you need?" I couldn't respond even if I wanted to.

Instead, I let go of one of his buttocks and slid my fingers to my clit - we were going through new things a lot today, I'd never touched myself while he was making love to me before. I could hear and sense that Edward liked that too. His thrusts were getting shallower; he was so close. I kept rubbing and pinching my clit wanting to hit that place with him.

With one last push he let go inside me. Feeling the cum splatter me had me reaching the climax with him.

He collapsed against my back. Being the vampire he was, I know he didn't need the rest, but he always seemed to seek contact with me in that way when we'd been intimate. My breathing was slowing and I pushed myself off the table, Edward not being a hindrance just following my body in my movements, the shuffling making him slip out of me. When my feet were resting steadily on the floor, he reached his arms around me, pulling me against his chest and kissing my cheek. I could only hum in contentment.

Not soon after, I burst into guffaws. "I can't believe we did that in my Father's kitchen," I was panting out the words between my laughs. Edward just held me tighter and chuckled against my cheek.

"We'll need to get him a new table. There is no way I'll be able to eat on this with him again... You'll need to break it or something, and make it look good." He laughed a belly laugh at that and promised he would.

I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, "I need to call Jake and let him know I'm on my way... after a quick shower that is." I turned in Edward's arms and gave him a joking glare.

"No," he breathed against my forehead.

"No, what? No, I won't be calling Jake, or no I won't be going there?" I was confused.

He made eye contact with me, just to make sure I knew he was serious. "No, you won't be taking a shower."

I gasped. "But I have your spunk running down my legs; I'll have Lake Edward in my panties."

"I can get you a towel to clean up with, but no, Bella, there will be no shower... and all the time you spend with Jacob, he'll be able to smell _me_ , and _sex_ on _you_." He pounced and devoured my mouth. This was a new Edward - I liked this Edward - and I couldn't disagree that being covered in his scent all day would be glorious. Against my better judgment I agreed, nodding without letting his mouth leave mine.

**oO0Oo**

Edward had pulled his boxer briefs and pants up, and quickly run up the stairs to get me a towel. He put it under the warm water in the kitchen sink and then gently wiped me clean. He pulled my panties and jeans up and gave me a chaste kiss. I turned and looked for my top, finding it had fallen under the table. "You ruined my shirt, which Alice will kill you for by the way," I said as I bent to pick it up.

"Here," Edward thrust his shirt into my hands, "use this." He was smirking.

"Your shirt too?" I was trying to not smirk in response. "Feeling possessive today, are we?" I was full-blown smiling now.

He simply kissed me, told me to put it on, spanked my ass and escorted me to the door. I did not put up a fight... I adored this new Edward, the man that decided sex could be fun even if we weren't married.


End file.
